A Word from the Wise
by Hurricane-Bringer
Summary: A late night in the Hokage office takes its toll on Sarutobi Hiruzen,  paperwork gets abandoned in favour for mulling over the past.


**A Word from the Wise**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way and am not intending to make any money from writing this piece.

Please review and tell me what you think ^_^

I sometimes wonder if the death of Namikaze Minato was a heralding of an age of negativity, the man who was my successor to the title of Hokage, and ironically my predecessor, was always optimistic in his ways. I've heard the phrase 'the good die young' and, occasionally when I sit in front of his portrait, weary of the late night paperwork and my bones creaking at the joints as I try to get comfortable, an ache runs through my old body as I light my pipe - for if Minato is dead then am I bad for dying old?

It is said the Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox is an age-old natural disaster appearing where human malice reigns; maybe this was the true harbinger of the hatred which would soon blossom openly in Konohagakure. Alas, the beast came to this village on the 10th of October and with it's sealing the loss of many a valiant shinobi and kunoichi, along with the Yondaime. I still can picture vividly the Council meeting to reinstate me as Hokage and to decide what must be done to keep Konoha both standing and recuperating swiftly. The memory of gazing upon Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime and keeper of the Kyuubi, as he lay naked in front of us, the black ink of the seal stark against his pale flesh and as silent as the grave his parents were to be buried in while the call for his demise was imminent. My former teammates, Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu, have political views always leaning more towards Danzo than myself. Maybe it's because I'm alone in the Councils chamber in my knowledge Naruto is Minato's sons, maybe it's because my views are similar to the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokages, maybe it's because soon I will reach 60, maybe it's because I have raised a son myself – Sarutobi Asuma, or maybe it's a combination of all these factors which lead me to see Naruto as the tiny babe he is.

I'm not blind despite what the council may think, nor am I naïve, I've been a shinobi for longer than most. I know allowing Naruto to live a life as a child will cause him pain and heartache, but I know he will be able to feel them if he lives this life. I can see Danzo's point of view and I know using him as a living weapon is a way of securing both our strength and defence, but I know it will turn him into an emotionless machine. I could see that future when I saw him laying mutely amongst the council, even now, 13 years down the line it still haunts me. To see someone's loved one, now my own kin, live a dead life is heart wrenching. It doesn't seem like the way of a "true" shinobi, but I know shinobi says 25 is a complete crock:

"_No matter what situation a shinobi must keep emotions on the inside, you must make the mission your top priority and you must possess a heart that never shows tears."_

We are all human, the closest anyone has got to this is Uchiha Itachi and even he put his loved one first when he massacred his clan – even if Uchiha Sasuke doesn't know it. The council is manipulative and backstabbing at times, though I know my former teammates have Konoha's best intentions at heart, but I cannot deny Minato – I will not let his son become the monster they believe him to be.

Maybe I am bad for ignoring a shinobi saying and not holding it dear, but on these late nights, drawing near to the Chunin exam, my weary bones warn me of what is ahead. Warnings of my impending end, and yet can't find a single regret in my choice of actions regard Naruto. It may seem cruel, especially when knowing I informed all Konoha's citizens he was the Kyuubi jinchūriki – but they would have found out anyway, plus since I haven't withheld information they can't undermine me and kick me out of office. The longer I stay in the more support and protection am I for Naruto, and the less likely it is for Danzo to become hokage.

Yes am I aware of Danzo's intentions to become hokage and his Ne division, he's competed with me for hokage and I recognize his tactics. He hasn't disbanded Ne and he will do dealings with anyone to protect Konoha – though I suppose it's his way of getting the council to follow his advice and reach the hokage position through these means. I just pray he doesn't become my successor; Naruto has suffered enough discrimination - even though the civilians and shinobi a like try to hide it, it would be far more open under Danzo. He would use it to control him, and bind Naruto to him.

Naruto is happy and he has found precious people whom he shall love and cherish, I can't distinguish when me death day is but I shall die contented. I have done all in my power and while it may not be the best I could have hoped for, things have turned out for the best. I'm optimistic he shall soon be wholly accepted and loved, I imagine our young Hyuuga Hinata loves him as he is now – if she will make him aware of this is another matter entirely.

I've heard people say 'a word to the wise', but let me tell you something _"A word to the wise ain't necessary - it's the stupid ones that need the advice__."__¹_ And to all those "stupid ones", let me tell you something: emotions aren't entirely negative, yes there are times when emotions can interfere – blind people to reality, but the bonds we form and make to each other are vital. When bonds are built through love, you can become so much stronger when you need to defend you precious people. Bonds built through hate lead you to creating the very thing you fear, 'you reap what you sow' and should you turn Naruto against you – you will regret it, though I doubt you'll have enough time to live through such regrets. After all, he does have the power to once again release the Kyuubi upon you, but I guess I will be dead and gone should it happen.

But I presume for now I will spend many a night in my office running over the paperwork for the Chunin exam to be held in Konoha, with the cold seeping in my bones when I decide to rest my fatigued wrist slowly throbbing with the on setting arthritis starting to stiffen my fingers. Staring at the smoke emitting from the pipe in my gnarled fingers, twisted with age, and drifting off among my thoughts 'til the morning sun bleeds into the horizon.

One day, may I ultimately be witness to the rise of Naruto as Konoha's hokage.

1. A quote by Bill Cosby


End file.
